(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a methods and systems for controlling a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling a vehicle through frequencies of a lateral wind.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle control system controls a vehicle corresponding to outside disturbances of the vehicle.
During driving of a vehicle, a force of lateral wind can operate on the vehicle.
Where the lateral wind is not constant, movement of the vehicle can change, and ride comfort and stability of the vehicle can consequently deteriorate.
Prior vehicle control systems have not considered lateral wind frequency and the non-constant characteristics of lateral wind. As a consequence, where lateral wind acts on a vehicle that employs such a prior vehicle control system, the vehicle stability and ride comfort can be compromised.
In addition, in a case where the frequency of the lateral wind is 1.5 Hz, a problem can occur where the force of the lateral wind is weighted according to the force of the lateral wind with a force of a vehicle control.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.